Enslaved
by darkmoonprincess432
Summary: AU. Yaoi/Yuri. Mpreg. Full summary inside. As the demon emperor Orochimaru kingdom is overthrown; seven sex slaves are traded for peace. A normally petty price but these slaves are beyond divine beauty. But will then even bend to the desires of the new lords? And what about their devolving powers? Will they fight evil or will they fight themselves?
1. Secretive and Sorrow Filled Nights

_**Summary: New story off the top of my head. Anyways some of the characters are OOC and this is AU. I tried to mimic Rome but it ends up suckish just leave it at AU. Warning: Yaoi/Yuri Mpreg but no elicit sex (yet) Ok to the actually summary: Aishina's been a sex slave her whole life along with her adopted family consisting of carriers like herself. All their lives they had been abused and raped for their beauty. But when their kingdom trades them for peace; how will their new masters treat them? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters  
><strong>_

Aishina sighed and hugged her belly that had just begun to bulge with her unborn child as a blond-haired man sobbed on her shoulder. She was lucky that Genma had sex with her earlier since it meant she didn't have to wash her toga since it was in shreds as it was sodden with tears.

"Hush, hush Deidara, it's not that bad; it isn't you-know-who's baby," she consoled him.

"But you know Sasori! He'll never admit he fell in love with a slave like me. Why couldn't I be you Aishina? You have Genma who decided to make you his wife after your baby is born. And I have to be a single mother!" Deidara burst into a new set of tears. Aishina cried with him not just because she was sad but because he was right. She had been spoiled compared to her adopted family. Out of all the sex slaves, she was the one with the good master and one that loved her for her heart not her body. This routine of pregnancies was normal. Mood swings heightened by grief caused all of her beloved brothers to blame her for having the better end of the bargain. And yet she was the only one who was almost completely scarred with wounds and the only one that spilled blood to protect them. She found it fair and she knew they found it fair; they just needed someone to blame and if it was her, so be it.

"Aishi, is Deidara ok?" a brunette walked over, a scar running across his nose from an accident involving whips and sex.

"He's pregnant with Sasori's child," Aishina sighed, "we're just going through the 'routine' here Iruka."

"At least he's better than Lord Kabuto," Iruka sighed, his frail body buckled but the arrival of another brunette stalled his fall.

"Take a rest Iruka, Kabuto made you have sex all night again; I'll take care Deidara while you eat something for the baby sis," Neji said. Aishina looked at her brother. He was quite the catch if she said so herself with brown silky hair that put even Emperor…He-who-name-should-never-be-said-unless-you-want-all-of-the-sex-slaves-in-hystarics's clothes to shame and white-eyes tinged with a beautiful lavender that resembled precious pearls. Quite the catch indeed. One long scar ran across his torso and he was heavily bruised from his many nights of sex with Lord Itachi. Aishina was ready to bet the only decent lord was her Genma and even he used her very, very hard.

"Are you sure Neji? You look all bruised up, ask Gaara to come here instead; he's been free of sex for a few months since Lord Sasuke was captured; tend to those bruises for heaven's sake I swear they're as blue those peacock feathers I had to pluck this morning." Aishina noticed his limp and winch in every step.

"You called Aishina?" a porcelain-skinned man with bright red hair and teal eyes brighter than the ocean walked into the room. Gaara Sabuku, another carrier and sex slave.

"Help Deidara," Aishina said slightly desperately, "None of you freaked out this bad."

"He used to be a lord too Aishina, give him a break," Gaara attempted to calm the tensing muscles he knew could easily snap his neck in two.

"We all used to be royalty; Iruka was even the Third Emperor's adopted son before you-know-who," Aishina pointed out.

"True but he was taken when he was much older; he isn't used to the life you lived Aishina; begging on the streets and having sex just to live." Gaara countered and was rewarded with a sigh.

"Alright you win but before we do anything; where is Kiba and Sai?" The two had been missing all day and the curfew stated that slaves couldn't be out this late…unless otherwise notified aka raped.

"I didn't see them this morning while I was serving you-know-who but I have a feeling I know where Sai is," Iruka said softly.

"And he would be where?" Aishina's mismatched eyes glowered into Iruka's cinnamon colored ones.

"In Lord Danzo's room," Iruka muttered, diverting his gaze; expecting Aishina to go barge out the door and drag Sai back but all he hear was another sigh.

"Its official now, all of us have gotten pregnant; Kiba's taking care of little Asuka while Lord…name-I-can't-mention-without-getting-killed-by-Gaara lounges in France. I have Genma's child to care for in eight months. Tenten and Gaara miscarried last month; Iruka's had two miscarriages, Neji has had three, and now Deidara are pregnant with me and we might have another after Sai's finished about 16 hours of sex. Can this get any worse?" Aishina threw her head back despairingly as Deidara's sobs had finally subsided. She noticed how cramped her legs were and checking the position of the stars; she had been sitting with a sobbing Deidara for five hours.

"It will," Sai stumbled in supported by Kiba and Tenten, the kind hand-maiden/sex slave of Lady Sakura as Asuka hopped around, "I got bad news."

"Please not another pregnancy," Aishina begged pleadingly, widening her brown and silver eyes into an adorable pout.

"Worse, Emperor You-Know-Who has just been defeated; turns out that Lord Genma was a spy and was helping the other side," A flicker of worry crossed Aishina's face; she didn't want to be a single mother too…

"He's fine," Sai continued, noting Aishina's worried flicker, "but Emperor You-Know-Who had to surrender all of us to the other side just so they won't kill him." They gasped. They knew that meant new masters, new people who would fuck them, new people who would make them bear children they didn't want to have, and most importantly, these people were supposedly barbaric and violent. Sex in a somewhat civilized court was bad but in a court of barbarians? Aishina clutched her belly tighter, wondering if Genma would be alright after his betrayal to Emperor…never mind. Iruka's mind was spinning as he clutched Sai, who had collapsed and was crying quietly, to his chest tighter. Iruka had been too beautiful for his own good as had all the people standing in the room. And now he felt a third pregnancy coming to some stranger who could abuse him worse than Lord Kabuto…Kiba was worried that Asuka might be hurt because her father was Lord… 'Ex-brother of Gaara who made his brother a slave.' Gaara whimpered as he felt his ass being pounded until he died at only seventeen years of age.

"It'll be alright you guys, I'm coming with you," Tenten said. Neji's eyes shot up, "Say what?" Tenten squirmed.

"I'm pregnant too," she said, "with Lady Sakura's baby." Aishina brained herself against a pole. Neji felt like doing the same. Iruka's hands were in his face as Kiba hugged Asuka until she nearly choked. Gaara and Sai decided to join Deidara in the 'shame corner' and shivered fearfully. Tenten's eyes watered. She knew her group didn't want another mouth to feed after so many pregnancies. They hardly had enough to eat and it took all of Aishina's charm to get Genma to give them enough food to deal with pregnancies.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am," she started coming down in tears.

"No, no it's fine Ten…I'm going to go see Genma," Aishina forgot about honorifics and fled the room. Iruka looked sympathetically after her. She was the appointed leader of this group when she had fought violently to maintain her virginity but now she had two pregnancies plus her own to deal with.

"I hope sis will be ok," Neji shared Iruka's thoughts as they both sighed sadly. Kiba put Asuka to bed and stared at the table, eyes hollow. Tenten had begun to cry on Neji's shoulder but he didn't mind. He laced his hand in Iruka's, his adopted father and was held back tightly. They only prayed that their leader, brave, violent, caring, and devoted would be ok.

* * *

><p>"Genma! Genma!" Aishina ran down the silk-clad corridors, "Genma where are you?"<p>

"Aishina? What's wrong? You realize it's past curfew right?" the brown-haired man asked as he thought; _not that I mind her call my name like that._

"Forget the curfew! What are we going to do now that I have to go to some nation I don't know? You know I have your child so-

"Calm down Aishina, the new lords will be coming here while Emperor…you-know-who moves to the place down in Kiri. I'll still be here since I was a spy for them so don't worry," he kissed her nose lightly; "We'll still be married with our daughter in eight months time."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Aishina blushed deliciously.

"Father's intuition, never fails," he said while he captured her soft, pink lips, "though I suppose I can't ravish you in a few months since your belly would be too big."

"And since when did you have an intuition Genma?" Aishina giggled, slightly uncharacteristically but Genma liked it.

"Are you saying I lack one?" he said in mock hurt.

"Well…" Aishina looked slyly at him with that exotic silver eye with three golden hooks and sharp black lines, "You **_did_** say that Asuka would be a boy."

"Hmph, that was before you were a mother-to-be, can we say I have a father's intuition now?" Genma huffed slightly while Aishina caught him off guard and tackled him.

"I thought you wanted a boy, to be an heir," she licked his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'd like a daughter first, so that she'll look like you," Genma flipped the girl onto her back and straddled her, "You know, when you're on your back half-naked you're sexy enough to eat." He dove in for a kiss roughly as Aishina mewled in pain. He noticed he had put pressure where the baby was forming; it must have hurt Aishina a great deal.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked as Aishina gasped weakly. To his horror he saw her whole right leg was bruised and her ankle was swollen.

"Get off my leg, please," Aishina begged her lover as he obligated.

"Who did this to you?" he growled, angry that someone had decided to use Aishina when he had clearly stated he was his.

"You-know-who, it's not so bad, you should see Iruka," Aishina got up on one leg and put the other down gently, "I going to go nick food from the kitchen, Tenten and Deidara are pregnant now."

"Be careful," Genma said, running his fingers through that feather-soft hair.

"Of course," she smiled bravely at him and flitted down the hall, saying to the shadows. Once he saw her hair flashing in the moonlight, a bright silver flash but it disappeared. Sighing, he summoned his owl and began to write a letter to his friend, the new Emperor, Kakashi.

_Dear Emperor Kakashi,_

_I write to you as this matter is urgent and pleasing, I hope, to you. Your niece Aishina is now one-month pregnant with my child. I pray that you forgive me but I wish to be wed to her two sunrises after the baby is born. I would also like to inform you that two other slaves are now pregnant. Neji is doing fine last I checked but he's very bruised and weary; he is your nephew though so I'm confident he'll improve. Aishina has a bad leg that all bruised and I'm positive that her ankle is sprained. Hope you come soon; I'll be heading your way _

_~~Genma_

He re-read it a few times and was satisfied. He tied it to his owl's foot and sent him off. He knew that with his revealed identity as a spy he was in mortal peril. Hastily, he wrote a note to Aishina and placed it in their hiding place and fled the demon lord's palace under the cover of night when the moon had begun to turn red.

**_A/N: Like it? Hate it? I know Sai is OOC but I kind of like it when he isn't a prick so yeah. Anyhow this was really just an idea off the top of my head so don't get too mad if it sucks. R&R ~Darkmoonprincess432_**


	2. Nightmares and Horrid Morning Surprises

_**Summary: Slightly explicit at the beginning but just skip the italicized part of you can't stand the lemon without barfing or red flagging or something. Don't say I didn't warn you. ANYWAYS onto the actual summary: Aishina's nightmares flash back into the past to her mother's last stand with her brother. Neji's there too, fighting with here as they unleash their sealed beasts and receiving a silver eye; which turns out to be blind for Aishina. They don't remember the prophecy spoken of but when Aishina wakes up; she's in for an unpleasant surprise. Genma's gone but safe in the hands of her uncle but she doesn't even know if he's alive. Implied KoIzu and Mpreg in this chapter. Oh and Kakashi is getting horny over a picture of Iruka that Genma brings him. What happens when they actually meet? And Sakumo gets an unfortunate reality check when he finds out about the sex slaves behavior. What else could go wrong? (Has been slightly revised) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously otherwise the plot would look like this. (waves a copy of this fic) Enjoy! **_

"_Neji! Neji!" seven-year old Aishina cried out for her brother as the ANBU castle began to crumble her mother gasping to keep up. _

"_Aishina! Aishina!" she heard him cry, she drew out her mother's swords, slick with blood and ran to him… _

"_Mother! Aishina!" Neji ran to his mother and sister. "We got to get out of here!"_

_ "Not so fast," a snake-like voice slithered over the group, sending shivers. _

_ "Orochimaru what have you done?" Aisha, snarled, putting herself in front of her children. _

"_Nothing my pet, just here for you," he smiled evilly but a slash on the back sent him to the ground. _

"_Get away from mother!" Aishina screeched and started hacking the man over and over, lost in blood until another man threw her into the wall._

"_Aishina!" Neji cried and growled, "You'll pay for that!" he drew his father's tanto and sent his growing demon energy through it. A silver bird sprang out and collided into the man, engulfing him in flames. The two siblings moved protectively around their mother, snarling, challenging anyone to fight them. 'How sweet' Kabuto though sickeningly as blood pooled from his stomach 'What lovely slaves they will be' Orochimaru was being bandaged by a young Sakura and her mother but seven other figures still surrounded the two siblings. _

"_Neji."_

"_Aishina."_

"_Let's do this."_

"_Of course." The two pooled in their energy together, it sparked and hissed and forced the lords to their knees. A wolf and bird sprung out, binding with each other as the siblings completed their strongest combination. _

"_Kami no keisei: Ōkami joō, fenikkusukingu (Divine Formation: Wolf Queen, Phoenix King)." The blast shuddered and destroyed the castle and the two collapsed from exhaustion but they had knocked out most of the lords. Most of them. _

"_My, my, my, that was one powerful demon technique," Itachi Uchiha emerged from the rubble with his brother at his side. _

"_Traitor." Aisha growled at her ex-pupil, "Our family will get you for this!"_

"_Still believe in the prophecy about the wolf and bird sage hm __**sensei**__? Too bad they'll never exist!" he plunged his sword down into Aishina's back as the young girl screamed in pain. _

"_Aishina!" her mother sobbed as the treatment continued, "Stop hurting her, please," she begged. _

"_Too bad sensei, your daughter is going to die" he smirked as he threw the seemingly-lifeless body a few feet away from the trembling woman, "but your son is mine; isn't that right Neji?"The boy trembled. This was his crush, the one he admired but the one who had killed his sister._

"_No." he said. _

"_What was that?" the Sharingan whirled to life but so did Neji's Byakugan._

"_I said. NO. I don't want a murderer as my lover." He glared._

"_Then I'll make you mine," he said in a sultry voice that sent stars in the Hyūga's head._

"_Resist him Neji!" his mother cried as she hands were bound tightly, "Remember Hizashi's sacrifice! Mph." She was gagged and carried off, helpless but Neji only needed his father's name._

"_No means no Itachi," the Hyūga glowered at him. _

"_Bind him," Itachi ordered and two weasels wrapped cold metal that chained the Hyūga's hands and feet before he could react. _

"_Let me go," Neji snapped as Itachi walked to the bound Hyūga. _

"_You're as good as mine like that," he whispered into the Hyūga's ear and began to strip him of his clothes. Aishina's eyes opened into a red haze, she couldn't see out of her right eye but she saw enough. _

"_How responsive," Itachi purred over the Hyūga's body, licking a hardened nipple as he rubbed his hand against the growing erection. Neji groaned as he lay there, naked with his hands chained behind his head, clips on his nipples, legs spread far apart and held by two weasels. 'Good enough to devour and make him mine and mine alone' Itachi smirked over the nine-year old. _

"_I-Itachi! What are you doing," Aishina's windpipe was damaged but she made it to her feet, blind in one eye. _

"_What does it look like?" Itachi asked purring, "I could bring more entertainment though; Sasuke! Fetch Aisha." Aishina shivered but hissed and sprang at him, knocking him off her brother but she went dizzy from blood loss._

"_What a feisty little girl you are Aishina; why don't you just watch the show," Orochimaru Grinch smiled, taking her hands behind her head and grabbing her waist to keep her from going anywhere. His body was grotesquely mauled but he clung on tightly to the seven-year old. _

"_Let me got you freak! You fucking snake-breath-_

"_Such language from a little girl oh I'm going to love molesting you all night," he grinned and her eyes widened. _

"_You wouldn't-_

"_Oh yes I would now watch as your precious family is raped in front of your eyes,"_

"_Aishina…" her mother said weakly, obviously receiving a beating for her adamant response of no, "Help me."_

"_She will die tonight," Orochimaru leered._

"_NO!"Neji and Aishina cried simultaneously. Silver energy blasted out from the two siblings, Orochimaru just barely getting away. The bindings on Neji shattered as the two turned into…something. Something monstrous that contorted their thoughts into blood. The walls glowed with ancient hieroglyph and exploded destroying the whole castle._

"_Aishina, Neji" Aisha looked at her daughter and then her son's forms, glowing and full of blood as she watched them go into a frenzy, killing every enemy they saw. Aisha wanted to believe those beasts were not her children believe that the screams and blood was just a bad dream. It wasn't. It went on for hours, even days Aisha did not know but suddenly, both went limp from exhaustion of unleashing their inner beasts that she had sealed inside of them seven years ago. Blood spilled from their bodies and they grasped each other and took one final breath, dying in their siblings' arms. Tears sprang into Aisha's eyes as she swallowed hoarsely and whispered, "Forgive me." She chanted and a blue bubble formed around the two children that had died for her; sapping her life energy and it flowed into their dead bodies. Blearily, the two opened their eyes, one of them silver and both had the same scar that slashed down their face…_

"_Mother…"_

* * *

><p>Aishina woke, murmuring her mother's name over and over until she fell on the floor. Waking up, startled, she looked around. She was in Genma's room, with a piece of paper sticking out of the little cranny they used to pass notes. She unfurled in as it wrote:<p>

_Dear Aishina, _

_I'm sorry but I must leave the castle tonight unless I have a death wish. I know you would have wanted to say good-bye but I can't afford having you at risk. I hope the food I left you tastes good even though I'm a horrid cook. Take care of the child and don't worry; I'll be back in three days._

_~Genma_

Aishina sniffled as she read Genma's note. She pocketed it and headed to the room she shared with her fellow sex slaves. It was four in the morning and she had kitchen duty. Iruka had passed out after so many hours of sex so she took his shift but she was _**not**_ a morning person. She shivered though. The memory reminded her of the beast called Ookami (wolf) sealed within her. She didn't like the idea that she and Neji held monsters but it accounted for a lot of beneficial things in her life so she tolerated it.

She looked over the room, classifying each inhabitant slowly as the world would see them. Neji, impeccable, sphinx-faced, elegant with straight, chestnut locks and pearl-colored eyes hid his temper, language, and submission he showed to only their group. He had managed to manipulate his blood vessels to make his eyes match in color but Aishina knew that the right eye was silver like hers and the scar was still there.

Gaara's porcelain skin turned ivory in the rising sun as he stirred a bit as the light hit his red hair, making it a brilliant ruby. His eyes were lined with kohl, a tradition he kept after living in Egypt in his early life, their black lids closed the teal eyes Aishina knew could hypnotize even the most stubborn suitors.

Next to him was Kiba, brash and loud he normally hurt Aishina's sensitive ears. His brown hair was cut raggedly and the black chips of mica that were his eyes reminded Aishina of a dog but a very cute one. Aishina would even call him a puppy when he pouted and the red upside-down triangles that were tattooed on his cheeks added to his natural blush.

Sai was curled up on the floor, hugging a beaten pillow as Aishina snickered quietly at the childish position. Sai had straight, smoky black hair and almost white skin; a very attractive trait Aishina noted. White skin meant beauty in the demon lord's kingdom but Aishina herself was quite tan. So was Iruka who had fallen asleep with Sai's head in his lap. She knew the two of them were very close having been brought in at the same time. She gazed at the older man's features, mocha colored skin with cinnamon eyes that were warmer than the sun and hotter than a phoenix's flames when they were angry. His dark-brown hair was willowy that was impossibly soft and he held an air of maturity even though he was only four years older than Aishina.

Deidara was sleeping on the only cot, having cried himself to sleep as his golden hair fell across his face. His eyes were a marble blue and looked a bit like Gaara's but they were lighter, happier than the Sabuku. Then again, Gaara suffered from insomnia, screaming sessions, and general post-traumatic problems from time to time because of his rather bloody history. Tenten hung limply from a chair, golden-brown hair falling loosely from their panda-like buns. Her eyes were just like her uncle Iruka, warm brown that grew flaming hot when angered. Aishina thought briefly about her uncle, only remembering his name and gravity-defying silver hair. She hoped he was ok. And then there was herself, Aishina, age 15, sex slave, mismatched eyes, poor temper control, scars all over her body, partially deaf and blind, and in charge of the most beautiful carriers in the world that included herself.

Aishina was not proud of her looks but she was proud of her strength and proud that all of her friends had lived this long. She had been told many times that she was the loveliest but if she had her way, she would hand that title to Tenten, her best friend. She was much kinder, and gentler than Aishina who still held a few dominant traits she clung onto from her father. She was unscarred, innocent, and absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight, like a ray of the sun itself while Aishina was like the red moon, baleful and unforgiving. Aishina stroked her gently, rousing her awake for she had baking duty too.

"C'mon Tenten time to get to work," she whispered, wiping away stray chestnut hairs that clung like static feathers to her face.

"Okay Aishina-sama," she teased wearily, earning a good-natured slap from her friend.

"Have I told you not to call me that?" Aishina asked, amused.

"Maybe, once, twice, every day," Tenten yawned smirking slightly.

"You're mean," Aishina pouted but grinned, "so Tenten-_**chan**_ you better be ready in fifteen minutes or else." She threatened playfully.

"Of course Aishina-_**sama**_," Tenten said in mock respect. The two laughed it off quietly so they didn't wake up the others and headed to the kitchen. It was very large and was already bustling with cooks and waiters.

"Ino-san!" Aishina called to the florist, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Aishina!" she called back cheerfully, "Ready for eight hours of cooking!"

"As much as Lord Kankuro is ready to leave France!" she shrieked over the noise as the three collapsed in giggles.

"True to that Aishina but we need to knead all this dough though then arrange about a zillion flowers then cook whatever-goes soup before breakfast!" Ino grinned then sighed at all the work. She noticed a hickey on Aishina's neck and even more on Tenten's arms. Aishina nodded at her, covering the hickey with her hair and set to work on the dough. Tenten sighed resignedly and began kneading too. Ino felt very bad for the two girls, so young and pregnant! She felt her own stomach grow sick of the thought of having one of their master's children. Aishina seemed pleased, as she hummed a title less tune, in spite of the obvious sadness it had because of his absence, that her child was Genma's but Tenten held her head low, ashamed of the child she carried. Ino's heart wrenched just looking at her but she shook it off for the sake of work and started to knead the dough beside Aishina.

"What are you going to name the baby?" she asked, in an attempt to lighten the rather dreary mood.

"Mizashi if it's a boy, and Aishi if it's a girl," Aishina smiled happily, "I want a little boy but Genma is set on a girl. I think he's right because my leg is getting swollen and that's a sign of a girl. I don't care though. I just want for the child to be happy you know?"

"I agree, did he pick the name Aishi after your nickname?" Ino asked.

"What was your first clue?" Aishina turned to face her friend, an amused gleam in her odd silver eye. Ino knew it was blind but it still expressed many of Aishina's emotions.

"Maybe it's because he always calls you that, so does Iruka; kinda hard not to notice hm?" Ino said amused.

"Stalker," Aishina said as Ino retorted with, "Saucy."

"Ok you two, back to work," Tenten noticed the two getting worked up into an exchange of humorous insults.

"Of course Tenten-_**sama**_," Aishina rolled her eyes though both were sparking humor, "Whatever you say."

"And I thought I was bad," Ino commented earning a glare from Aishina which was practically ineffective because her brown eye was still smiling. After Aishina got bored of staring down Ino she turned back to work. She hardly noticed the sun rising as she arranged more flowers but she noticed that the day was bright as she wrapped her bad leg in bandages and a split. Chouji, the overseer, had snuck her some medical supplies from Lady Sakura's stores.

"Sleep well?" she asked her brother as she sensed his entrance into the small room.

"How did you guess it was me?" he asked amused that his sister always knew who was behind her.

"I think we went over this before; we share a mental link because of _that_ battle so obviously I knew you were coming by the closeness of the link," Aishina gave him a long look, "Even if all you wanted to be is an annoying brother."

"Bad mood?" he asked as she sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry…it's just that Genma left last night without telling me. I know why of course, he would be murdered in his bed here it just…"

"You're afraid he won't come back alive and you never said good-bye," Neji finished, reading her mind through their link. She nodded and gave him a weary sort of smile that turned into a frown, "You're getting thin; are you sure you're eating enough?"

"Well, um, Deidara devoured my breakfast so I'm hungry," Neji laughed as the scene replayed in his head, "He's defiantly pregnant."

"That was pretty quick of him to start devouring everything," Aishina commented, "Has he already started cravings?"

"Enough to try some of Akamaru's dog food," Neji joked and Aishina smiled but she rubbed the brand of ANBU, their homeland on her arm.

"I miss uncle don't you?" She sighed out the window; Neji's eyes grew soft, the control unraveling, revealing the silver eye with three golden hooks, two on top, one on the bottom with black lines shooting out from the pupil to the end of the iris "Yeah."

"I don't know if he's alive, I don't ever remember his smile; just silver hair and his name-

"Kakashi," Neji finished.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Genma flitted through the trees, stopping to check that no one followed him every few minutes.<p>

"Lord Genma!" Kotesu crashed through some branches and grinned, "We were wondering when you would come."

"Hello to you too Kotesu; Izumo doing alright with the pregnancy?" Genma inquired politely even though he was excited at the prospect of a new child in the kingdom.

"Doing just fine except his mood swings do get violent," Kotesu whispered and giggled, "I can't wait to be a father!"

"Just don't over power the kid with your energy," Genma muttered at the exuberant man.

"Of course, c'mon Emperor Kakashi wants to talk to you," Genma gulped but Kotesu smiled, "About the engagement of course. This _**is**_ his niece we're talking about but he's not angry, trust me." Genma deflated with relief and nodded, following Kotesu through the trees to the royal caravan. Maneuvering through, the two came to the largest and most posh wagon, holding the new Emperor of the Demon Land as well as Konoha, the Land of Fire.

"My lord," Genma bowed deeply in front of the throne.

"Rise Genma, no need to be so submissive," Kakashi waved his silk fan, and the advisors left; aside from his father Sakumo Hatake.

"Aishina will be a mother at age 15 hm?" Sakumo read the letter and smiled, "At least it was your child so we don't have to deal with demon blood."

"My lord if you recall Aishina is and does have demon blood, but yes her child is mine," Genma flushed proudly at being able to say that.

"I say we go forth with the marriage however," Kakashi's tone grew serious, "I am aware that there are three children, two unborn, contain the blood of the Demon Land; tell me, what do you think Genma?"

"….if you must ask my lord I beg for them to be spared. Little Asuka is Lord Kankuro's child but very sweet and kindhearted. As for the other two…well I believe they will not follow their father's path into blood but if they do, I know none of the slaves in question will hesitate allow us to kill them." Genma responded, his voice quivered as Kakashi bore into him with his ruby red eye.

"…I see, what about the slaves in question," he asked. Sakumo grinned inwardly as Kakashi's tone shifted. _This is what he wanted to talk about_. Sakumo was giddy at the thought.

"I have a painting my lord, here," Genma unraveled his bag and revealed a truly magnificent painting.

"Amazing, did one of the slaves do this?" Kakashi's voice grew airy as his eyes traced the painted figure of a brunette with a scar across his nose, head thrown back laughing.

"Sai is a talented painter," Genma said simply, "He gave a self-portrait too but I left that in Yamato's care when I sent it by owl last month."

"He never showed it to us," Sakumo commented but Genma smirked, "Maybe because he's smitten for the painter."

"Maybe…" Kakashi was still studying to painting, all of the slaves were truly beautiful but his gaze kept coming back to that brunette with willowy hair, laughing, "Who is this?"

"You mean Iruka?" Genma asked, surprised at the question "He's one of the last members of the Umino clan. You know the clan by the sea." _Iruka._ Kakashi practically tasted the name. Sakumo noticed his son's horny glaze that covered his Sharingan and quickly changed the subject, "Will they be submissive?"

"Anything but," Genma said gravely, "They've gotten more and more violent in the bed; they're sick of getting laid every night. They hate romance; they can't stand thinking of themselves with someone except Aishina but that's because I was kind to her. I gave her things she liked, taught her how to read, made her smile but if anyone else tried to move on her, she'd turn into the holy terror. And if you even look at one of the other slaves, interested, she'll try to kill you." Sakumo's jaw dropped. Had his granddaughter, the one he cuddled and sang to bed at night had become that violent? That savage? What about Neji? Did he even allow such behavior?" Was he pregnant too? Too many questions left unanswered. Genma saw them with one look and though he felt guilt, he knew he was right. These slaves would never submit to a master ever again.

_**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review and subscribe. I decided to add some paranormal stuff just because it tends to make the plot juicier. Sorry about the rather lame ending but I'm running out of ideas. If you want to send me any ideas PM me or review. Cya! **_


	3. What Happens When We're Apart

_**Comments: Woot Woot! Third Chapter OUT! Has some failed attempts at humor but there is only fluffy stuff after the italicized part which is, you guessed it, another flash back. T-rated violence but leads onto M but I think it's ok for teenagers. Can't stand violence? Skip the italicized part. Language is rather bad but no excessive swearing. Has been edited as is the rest of the story so please note changes. The next chapter will be out soon.  
><strong>_

**_Summary: In yet another flash back, how Aishina and Genma first met under bloody circumstances. Introduced abilities. Chakra=demon energy. What's a half-demon, half-angel to do when the only love of your life is gone? Also, how violently Aishina struggled to defend herself is revealed and how she won the respect of her adopted family. On a brighter note, no hard stuff and when Aishina's up (albeit late) the dog's come into the story ^_^! Also failed attempts at transporting items down to Kiri as the lords apparently are bad with horses. Genma's pissed and sleeps most of the day (after yelling down Gai) only to go to a party later. Introducing the seme's in this chapter too over the lunch table. In addition, there is an added tidbit about the culture of the Hatake line. Why doesn't Kakashi want to become the head? Why can't he in the first place? You have to read to find out :)! _**

**_Ages of the Cast:_**

**_Slaves:_**

**_Neji-17_**

**_Aishina-15_**

**_Iruka-19_**

**_Kiba-16_**

**_Deidara-16_**

**_Tenten-16_**

**_Gaara-16_**

**_Sai-16_**

**_Chouji-16_**

**_Ino-16_**

**_Dogs:_**

**_Akamaru-12_**

**_Hanaru-12_**

**_Akira-9_**

**_Tsubasa-9_**

**_Kaze-9_**

**_Kuro-7_**

**_Kage-7_**

**_Tsuki-7  
><em>**

**_(More will be added as the story goes)  
><em>**

**_Lords/Ladies:  
><em>**

**_Genma-20  
><em>**

**_Kakashi-27_**

**_Rin-23_**

**_Sakumo-49_**

**_Obito-40_**

**_Mizume (OC)-45_**

**_Tenzo-25_**

**_Gai-27_**

**_Asuma-28_**

**_Kurnai-26  
><em>**

**_Naurto-18_**

**_Shikamaru-18_**

**_Shino-18_**

**_Temari-18_**

**_Orochimaru-56_**

**_Kabuto-30_**

**_Kanakuro-17_**

**_Itachi-29_**

**_Sasuke-16_**

**_Sasori-32_**

**_Sakura-16_**

**_Danzo-52  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer-I, darkmoonprincess432, solemnly swear that I don't own Naruto and that this is strictly FANFICTION even though I really wish I did own this anime.  
><em>**

"_Grr,groaol!" Aishina's eyes flashed a frighteningly bright silver glow as chains and wires were thrown to restrain her. _

"_Damn it, thirteen chains and twenty wires and she is __**still**__ moving just fine" Kankuro swore under his breath, "This bitch may be more trouble than she's worth." _

"_Agreed," Sasuke nodded at the older man and he was nearly thrown into a wall when Aishina thrashed violently, demon energy flashing into tendrils of lighting. Kankuro yelped as the aforementioned tendrils grappled his body as he screamed in pain leaving burns certain to scar. Aishina's hands, feet and ears had transformed into the grotesque demon within her as she let out another burst of energy and destroyed the chains reinforced with demon energy…for the fifth time in a row. All sorts of summons were sent but they incinerated upon contact with the demon energy that seemed to never stop pooling from this girl. _

"_Fuck how are we supposed to control her?" Sasuke had recovered, nursing a broken jaw. Kankuro caught his reflection in a broken window. Pieces of hair were singed and gone and his whole body looked thoroughly burned and electrocuted. His puppet was charcoal as was Sasori's and Sasuke's and Itachi's Sharingan was useless. Kabuto hadn't been able to get close enough to use his organ-damaging techniques; Sakura's seals were close to destruction and ineffective, and Danzo had lost an eye. _

"_The seals are breaking!" Sakura was in a panic as Aishina howled and blasted through the roof and flew through it on black, feathery wings. _

"_We could try bringing out Neji," Danzo suggested. _

"_If we do she'll go even more berserk," Kabuto muttered, "The best we can do is tire her out that is, assuming she doesn't kill us first." _

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence," Itachi rolled his eyes and threw another, demon energy enforced chain around Aishina's ankle. She let out an earsplitting shriek and Itachi found himself in the hedge of the garden, bruised and slightly crazed. _

"_She's got to let up at some point," Danzo had a feeling Kabuto was trying to convince himself. _

"_Let's try it simultaneously…again," Kankuro suggested. The rest of the lords nodded and five chains caught Aishina, half-transformed around her chest. Her eyes grew more wild if that was even possible and the chains broke after about five minutes of struggling and some new wounds courtesy of Aishina's hunting knives, four feet long and though covered with a soft layer of bronze that was sharpened into jagged, wickedly sharp points; inside was a solid alloy of iron, silver, nickel; infused with the all of the Founding Kage's energy. There were two types of energy, angelic and demon, a person being born with one or the other. In either scenario, the two hunting knives channeled the energy to the point where its power was augmented ten-fold. _

_However, Aishina was growing tired though, her right eye was blurring and that was a sign of exhaustion. She knew it could see when she went into this demotic form but not when she was in her normal state. She decided to finish off the lords, sinking her blade down their chest, not in vital spots, but in places where they would bleed to death. A quick slice to the head was too good for these men, Demotic-Aishina reasoned as she finished off the last of them and their vassals even though they would recover once the medical squad healed them. Then a senbon was launched at her feet. She dodged it easily but her knees buckled. She registered the pain and knew they were partially dislocated. Wincing she stared at the man. He had honey-colored hair that seemed to stand out in the cold, damp room she was kept in. His smile was kind as he looked sympathetically over the child. 'This is Aisha's daughter' he saw the resemblance immediately and his stomach fluttered as she proceeded to spit on one of the lords that looked only vaguely like himself. _

"_What do you want?" she growled, voice sounding like a jagged piece of glass ran over steel, but he heard the blur of the ANBU accent and a hint of curiosity. _

"_Are you deaf?" she snarled, "What do you want?" she coughed up, to his horror, blood but maintained a death glare on him. _

"_You should get bandaged up," he chided the girl and the flicker of surprise soon became a snarl again. _

"_Why should I trust you?" she coughed again, breathing heavily as her knees failed her again. She steadied herself against a partially destroyed window sill. Her right leg was completely black and her left leg was cut to the bone and her arms were rivers of blood from where the wires had restrained her. _

"_I kept your brother safe? Is that a good reason?" she turned around quickly, wincing at the pain again. _

"_Where is he?" she gasped, blood loss was sending black spots into her head. _

"_Come with me," she stumbled behind the man, barely noticing the gasps and screams of horror. 'I must look like shit spat on a horse stable floor' she thought grimly as she entered a room. It had only one cot but six heads turned to face the girl. _

"_Neji…" she ignored the others and stumbled to her brother, "You're safe…" _

"_Aishina what happened to you?" he looked with wide eyes over the bloody mess Aishina was. _

"_Nearly got raped by all the lords again," she said raggedly, collapsing on a pile of dirty sheets laid out on the floor, "Tried to make sure they didn't touch you…unleashed Ookami again…turned all of us into a pile of crap." _

"_I'll get bandages, Sai get hot water, and Tenten, make sure Aishina rests," Genma ordered, both meekly obeying. _

"_You were really brave," the girl told Aishina shyly, "I wish I was as strong." _

"_I only wish I was stronger," Aishina laid down on the sheets willingly, "So I wouldn't end up as a bloody mess every time, Tenten." She remembered the girls name when the honey-haired lord had said it. After a few minutes of silence Aishina asked. _

"_Why was he helping me?" Tenten blinked, not quite understanding who 'he' was. Aishina clarified, "the lord that went to get bandages.'_

"_Genma? I guess he feels sorry for us so he tries to help out. He's really nice." Tenten responded. _

"_Kabuto played that game with me and I nearly got raped," Aishina sighed, "I still don't trust him." _

"_But why would you stand up to them?" A brunette in the corner asked. He was about twelve years old. _

"_Why? Because they're no more than lords looking for a good fuck," Aishina spat to the brunette's surprise, "They have no right to rape a girl who isn't even nine years old." His eyes widened. 'This girl…isn't even nine years old' Iruka was shocked she was alive much less have fought on equal ground as the lords with their powers so esteemed. _

"_Here," another brunette offered a piece of jerky to the girl, "eat." _

"_Thanks," the brown and silver eyed girl stared at him, "What's your name?"_

"_Kiba." _

"_Fang…it suits you. You're the Inuzuka heir right?" Kiba was taken aback. 'How did she know?' she chuckled. _

"_Your sister was a student of my mother; naturally I knew about you. You even came to visit once though I doubt you remember," a memory wormed its way into Kiba's head and it clicked. _

"_You're the princess of ANBU castle, that one who invited me to play with your dogs." She tried to nod but cringed at the pain of doing so. _

"_That's right; I let you take care of Hanaru after you left. How is she," he smiled as he remembered the coal black puppy._

"_She's out playing tag with Akamaru; she's doing fine," Aishina breathed her relief, "That's good to hear; one less thing to worry about." _

"_You shouldn't talk," Neji scolded though it came out as some form of a strangled sob. He and Aishina had been on the road for a year and she came back to him as shit every time he lost sight of her. It was a wonder she hadn't died but for a whole year, no one had touched her. She was spitfire and she knew it. 'Just like mom' he knew how much his sister was like their mother in appearance and spirit. _

"_Here's the bandages," Genma came back in the room with Sai behind him, "Now stay still or else this will hurt more than it needs too." Aishina stared into Neji's eyes for approval and was given a squeeze on her hand. Sighing, knowing she couldn't argue with her brother, she nodded at this 'Genma' person and drifted off to sleep hoping it wouldn't hurt in her dreams…_

* * *

><p>Aishina woke up with a scowl 'I have got to stop dreaming about my past.' She sighed sadly at the cold bed. Genma. His scent lingered in the room, daunting the girl, reminding her he was gone. Her belly clenched but she ignored it. Genma was going to live. If he didn't she would just yell at him when they met again in the afterlife. She was his fiancée after all; 'I should have more faith in him' she scolded herself and felt Sai beside her, stirring at all the movement in the room.<p>

"Go back to sleep," she told him gently, stroking him until his breaths grew deep again. She checked the baroque clock on the wall. Ten-thirty. Shit. She was late. Throwing on an old toga, she raced out the room and after a few accidental collisions with various summons, got to the kitchen.

"Slept in?" Chouji asked at the door as Aishina nodded tersely and hurried inside.

"Hang on Aishina; the slaves aren't working in the kitchen today," Aishina backpedalled and asked, "Why?"

"The lords are packing up so they're trying to move out whatever they can…not that they can fit much on the old nags," the two shared a chuckle. The handing over of Demon Castle included most of the belongings inside. The retreating lords were only allowed to load ten; old, useless horses with their personal belongings (such as clothes, journals, etc.).

"I love horses and I know they're strong and hard-headed, but there is no way they can get them to pull a bed," Aishina guffawed as Chouji snorted as they saw the lords trying to do just that.

"Watching them pack up?" Neji joined the two by the elegant window, "Asuka hasn't stopped giggling all morning."

"Who wouldn't?" Aishina was cracking up as she saw Tora, (A/N: Tora means tiger), the stubborn, old, ill-tempered mare, kick Orochimaru himself in the face with iron clad horse shoes _**hard**_.

"Any seen Akamaru and Hanaru (Hanaru=flower)?" Kiba was frantically trying to find the two dogs while controlling his daughter's never ending giggles.

"They're hiding under me," Tenten whined as she was trying (unsuccessfully) to continue writing her novel.

"Sorry, sorry, apologize you two!" Kiba scolded the two dogs who held their heads, ashamed and whined their apology.

"Good dogs," Kiba ruffled their ears and they let out a contented growl. Twelve years old with three litters of pups, the two still were vigorous and strong….and mischief makers.

"Oi! Get back in the bath Tsuki (Tsuki=moon)!" Gaara was chasing the mentioned silver dog all over the castle half-laughing, half-growling.

"Here!" Sai had woken up from the ruckus and had thrown a water bucket over Tsuki which was good. The bad part was that it got Gaara too.

"What the hell Sai! I already got a bath thank you very much!" Gaara said indigently though the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Akira! Kaze! Tsubasa! (Akira-bright or clear, Kaze- wind, Tsubasa-wing) Get back here this instant!" Neji was trying to retrieve his calculus notes which the three dogs had stolen (anyone not seeing a pattern here…).

"Give those to me," Aishina swooped down and grabbed the now smudged but surprisingly intact parchment. The three protested but were silenced with a glare.

"It's like trying to raise children," Iruka shook his head as he was holding Kage (Kage=shadow) in an arm lock so he didn't raid the pantry.

"You can say that again," Deidara agreed as he held Kuro (Kuro=black) by the tail as he barked his laughter out the window.

"All of you take a bath and don't you dare roll in anything or no toys for a week!" Aishina barked at all of the dogs who immediately ran into the wash house at top speed.

"You could be a general with that bark," Iruka commented.

"So could you when you're pissed," Aishina retorted lightly, "Anyone up for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Genma groaned as he felt a wet wave over his face and an uncomfortable amount of yelling in the caravan.<p>

"WAKE UP MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND AND EMBRACE THE MORNING!" Gai was bouncing up and down like a child promised candy.

"It is noon Gai and let the poor guy sleep," Tenzo said quietly in a corner, "He hasn't slept half the night."

"WHY WOULD MY YOUTHFUL COMPAION BE UP SO LATE HM?" Gai's noise level make Genma go dizzy, wondering why he wasn't deaf yet. Sometimes, he counted Aishina lucky to be partially deaf.

"I'm going back to sleep and if you don't shut your mouth I'll kill you!" Genma snapped and drew the curtains on the bed, shutting the outside. Tenzo sighed at the scene and went to have lunch with the younger lords.

"Is there ramen? Is there ramen? Is there ramen?" Naruto was pestering Shikamaru who was _**trying**_ to cook.

"There is ramen in the left pant-zzzz" Shikamaru dozed off on the counter where he was tossing a salad. Shino decided to poke him in the ribs and he was up like a rocket.

"I'm awake!" he declared.

"Good to know." Kakashi sat himself down at the head of the table, "I assume Genma is still in bed?" Tenzo nodded, "He couldn't sleep. I think he's worried about Aishina."

"Who's Aishina?" Temari set the table and was trying very hard not whack Naruto who was still yelling about ramen.

"Genma's fiancé and my niece," Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why ask?"

"I didn't know Genma was getting married," Asuma commented as he chewed some deer meat.

"We just made the arrangements last night," Rin smiled warmly at her half-brother, "Sake Kakashi?"

"Thanks sis," Kakashi accepted the shot and asked, "Where's mother and Aunt Mizume?"

"You know Obito," Sakumo chuckled, "He'll be late because he got lost on the road of life."

"So true," Kurnai sat next to Asuma, red eyes flashing with amusement.

"Sakumo," Lady Mizume swished into the room, blue eyes dancing.

"Mizume," Sakumo smiled, "I hope you're pleased with your granddaughter's marriage."

"Very," her eyes twinkled at Sakumo, "I look forward to having Genma as an in-law."

"It won't be boring," Tenzo added slightly unnecessarily. Mizume laughed; it tinkled like a soft creek running over smooth stones with a wind chime blowing in the wind.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late it's-

"Sit down Obito," Sakumo looked at his husband, thoroughly amused as Obito huffed, raven hair falling down to his waist.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei when are you going to find a guy to settle down with?" Kakashi sprayed out the sake he was drinking on Gai. After apologizing he said, "I thought we made it clear I'm _**not**_ marrying anyone."

"It's your duty son," Sakumo sighed wearily as he exchanged a glance with his two mates, "We've been over this before. As heir you have to have a husband and a wife in order to keep the balance between homosexuals and heterosexuals unless you want a full-blown war on our hands."

"I know that father but do I have to marry someone? I hardly know most of these suitors much less can I fall in love with them," Kakashi pointed out, "Aishina picked someone she loved and she's the heir of ANBU and the Kodaina line. Why can't I?"

"Aishina doesn't even know we're alive," Sakumo countered, "And being a slave she probably doesn't worry about that sort of thing. I'd be surprised if she even bothers to remember her old status; that's the sort of thing you forget when you have to live the disgraced life of a slave."

"The poor girl, has it really been that bad?" Mizume asked, "In my day slaves were treated quite well. We never bothered with sex slaves."

"You know perfectly well how old we are Mizume," Sakumo let out a chuckle, "Times change for better or worse."

"You are not old," Rin and Kakashi protested at the same time. The two just chuckled more.

"I'm turning 50 in a few months Kakashi; I've lived a long life and I'm ready to retire if only you'd pick someone to settle down with. Your 27 now, the only son I have. I don't want to push you but Aisha settled down when she was 20. Rin's engaged to Hana so that leaves you as the only unmarried child I have."

"Too bad I'm the most stubborn then," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi…" Obito sighed, "Please? Give them a chance; who knows? You may like one of them later on."

"I'll give them a chance," Kakashi stated, "If they treat me like a normal person."

"Kakashi," there was a warning note in Sakumo's voice. To save his best friend from a lecture Tenzo decided to advert their attention, "Demon Castle is a night away from here; we should throw a party to celebrate right?"

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA; MY BRILLIANT COMRADE!" Gai shouted which effectively stopped all conversation about marriage for the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>Genma sighed resignedly as dinner chatter surrounded him. He wanted to be in his room writing another letter to Aishina to tell her he was alright but of course he had to go to the stupid banquet. Rephrase that the <em><strong>unnecessary<strong>_ banquet. It was to celebrate their victory but all he wanted was a good shower and parchment to write to Aishina.

* * *

><p>Aishina sighed, coincidentally at the same time as Genma, as she looked out the window. She wanted him to be back soon. A flap of wings signaled the approach of her beloved barn owl Kasai. He was an unusual bright red mixed in with a beautiful golden color and with the traditional white heart around his face. He nibbled her finger in greeting as she absently stroked his feathers. Akira licked her leg in the only comfort she could offer, soft gray eyes worried. Tsuki, being the clever wolf she was, grabbed a quill and parchment from Genma's writing desk and offered it to her. Smiling she rubbed the dog's ears affectionately and slipped a chunk of meat to her. Even now, Ino had to smuggle food for the dogs while they made do with their meager supplies. The dog wolfed it down in a second which caused Aishina to laugh as Tsuki choked on the meat and sent it down the wrong pipe. Turning back to the parchment she wrote,<p>

_Dear Genma, _

_Do you have any idea how worried I am for you? You better come back alive or I think I'll lose control of Ookami. You're so stubborn not letting me say good bye ya know? I'll get retribution when you get back mark my words. I'm stronger than that and a good bye is hardly worth being called intel. _

_Don't fret about me. The baby is safe and I just watched Lord Kabuto fall over a mound of luggage. It was hilarious watching them pack up. They tried to get Tora to pull a bed but she hit them in the head. Asuka hasn't stopped giggling and still is. The dogs are still mischief makers, running out of the bathhouse, stealing Neji's calculus notes, hiding under Tenten when she's trying to write her novel; some things really don't change. The lords haven't done anything to us yet and hopefully won't until you return but then again, I'm in one of my more optimistic moods. _

_I wonder what the new emperor is like. Will he be as kind as you or as cruel as Emperor You-Know-Who? I don't know. Wherever you are be safe, keep a watchful eye for trouble, and be careful of rouges for heaven's sake. You're a lot of work and worry sometimes but I still love you. I found another name you may like if the baby is a girl. Kuraun or Crown. What do you think? _

_Loving you,_

_Aishina _

She tied the piece of parchment with a red ribbon to show it was truly her letter and attached it to the pouch on Kasai's leg.

"Send this to Genma ok?" the owl nodded, bit off a piece of stale bread for fuel and flew out the window into the night.

* * *

><p>"OI! WHY ARE YOU NOT CELEBRATING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! YOU SHOULD ENJOY THIS YOUTHFUL AND ENTHUSIASTIC PARTY THROWN FOR EVERYONE'S VAILENT EFFORTS!"<p>

"One more word Gai and I will shove this fork down your throat," Genma snarled, "I don't want a party, I want to go take a shower and write to Aishina."

"SO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND HAS FOUND LOVE! OH SPRITS OF YOUTHFUL SPRINGTIME HEAR ME AND BLESS THIS MAN-

"SHUT UP!" Genma roared and Gai went silent.

"Gai bugging the hell out of you again?" Asuma asked, blowing his pipe idly.

"Let's keep it at if he says 'youthful' one more time I will kill him," Genma replied icily. Asuma sweat-dropped and backed away; calling to his wife Kurnai who had enough tact to know he was trying to escape.

"Ne, ne Genma-sensei what are these slaves like?" Naruto asked, jumping down hyper-actively bumping into a sleeping Shikamaru.

"What happen-zzzzzz" Shino jabbed him awake as Shikamaru muttered something about 'troublesome parties'

"They're very wary of new people that they don't know," Genma sighed at the crowd wanting to hear about these legendary slaves…if those words could be used in the same sentence, "They don't like strangers that come up to them for sex. They want them to love them for who they are not for their looks. If you do try to rape them; you'll get mauled by the dogs they raised. I believe the number has reached twelve because of the last litter. That's not accounting the fact that all of them are wicked fighters. Do you know why Lord Kankuro covers his head with black and his face with purple face paint? Aishina scarred him so bad it couldn't be healed by even Lady Sakura so he has to wear that to hide them." The whole group gulped, even Naruto was quiet.

"But they do like sparring practices or a cup of tea over an intellectual conversation, very mild, friendship sort of things," Genma didn't want everyone afraid of the slaves who were sweet and kind deep down but what he said was true. He had seen them in combat after Aishina trained them to protect themselves against the lords. They were fierce, combining their energy in ways, he had never seen, heard, or read about. They were creative, clever, cunning, and merciless. They never exercised mercy unless they were simply too tired to finish them off. When they we're fighting, they were normally reading about one thing or another; increasing their intelligence until he was completely frazzled by their questions and discussions. Some of them had angelic energy, some had demon energy. In any scenario they had come out on top.

"What sort of 'intellectual conversations?" Shikamaru, the Nara genius asked, shadow colored eyes narrowed with interest. Educated slaves were rare and by the tone of respect Genma used, they were most likely very smart.

"Anything," Genma shrugged, "There isn't a subject one of them hasn't looked up, at least as far as I know." Shikamaru was impressed. These slaves had certainly educated themselves well.

"What do they look like?" Shino asked quietly. Genma was surprised he was part of this crowd but replied, "It would take too long to explain each one but I did bring a painting of them I can show you." Genma removed the cloth that held Sai's magnificent painting and the whole audience was in awe. It was a painting of a summer day with a few white clouds, soft as cotton. The people were playing around in the water, laughing and smiling their pleasure. Dogs were leaping, jumping, stealing food. An owl was resting in the tree though it was obvious from the sparkle in the pitch black eyes that it was thoroughly amused.

Shikamaru wondered briefly why the owl was awake during the day. What he was really thinking about was why the pale-eyed beauty in the picture had a scar down his eye. It must have hurt, and that thought pulsed anger through the young man's body. However, his eyes diverted his anger by trailing the slim body that revealed a muscular but graceful frame, cat-like face grinning as mischief sparked from the cloud-colored-lavender-tinted eyes. He was setting up a picnic which gave Shikamaru a view of his behind. Gulping slightly, the Nara had to will away the whirlpool that formed in his groin, lazy eyes filled with lust.

Naruto felt blood rush south as he stared at the red-haired boy in the painting. His ruby-red hair glinted like the precious jewel itself and his teal eyes were piercing, giving an exotic glow augmented by the ring of kohl. The tattoo on his forehead was the kanji for love as the skin glinted like polished ivory. Naruto wondered if the boy could love him back like he has already smitten for him. Some part of him doubted it; there was a savage glaze behind the boy's smiling eyes. It held true for all of the creatures in the painting; happiness hiding the savageness that was ever present from the darkness in their lives.

Shino was simply having trouble with a raging hard-on as a brunette; cheeks flushed had his head thrown up in the air as he sat in the lake where the scarred girl had evidently thrown him. His mind memorized every curve of the body; the way the water clung to him and dripped down, the way his mica eyes slanted into a canine appearance. Even his teeth were slightly canine and brilliantly white. The red tattoos on his cheeks only made his blush more spectacular. Gods he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Wow…" Temari was in awe, "one of them actually painted this?' She looked hungrily at the brunette girl, quietly writing under a tree; streaks of sunlight catching the golden-brown hair deliciously. She was smiling over at the other girl who was laughing at the boy with red triangles as face tattoos when he was in the water. Temari felt a stab of jealously. Her inner demon demanded dominance over that brunette to the absolute. She wanted to gaze into those liquid chocolate eyes and claim her. She saw her younger brother, happier than she had ever seen him. She smiled sadly. She was the oldest but she didn't protect him, didn't try to change Kankuro's mind. For that she would always regret but when they got to the castle, she was determined to make things right. Genma started to explain to her that Sai had painted the scene but decided against it as none of them were really paying attention. He caught a flash of a particular owl's flaming red feathers. Quickly he left them to stare at the painting and left. He stood alone, in the starlit forest, black and silver. He jumped onto one of the trees and clacked his senbon. An owl hooted back and swooped down into his lap.

"Hey Kasai, did you bring a letter?" the owl stuck out its left foot and Genma smiled. 'Aishina wrote to me…' He ripped open the letter eagerly and read it quickly. He chuckled at Aishina's mention of the dog's latest mischief and the failed attempts to get Tora to pull a bed. He wondered how she would get retribution. He shuddered a bit but grinned knowing Aishina was still her hot-headed, stubborn, somewhat childish self. He headed back to his room in one of the caravans, mindful of Aishina's warnings and fell asleep. Subconsciously, Aishina smiled in her sleep, both of them somehow knowing that the other was ok.

* * *

><p>"I have a job for you Pakkun," Kakashi told the pug.<p>

"What is it boss?" he asked gruffly.

"I want you to go ahead and observe the going-ons in the castle before we arrive."

"You just want me to spy on that scarred brunete in the painting right?"

"You really know me too well."

"I've worked with you for 20 years, of course I know you well."

"Well than you know you have to do it."

"Whatever you say boss, whatever you say." Pakkun rolled his eyes, just because he could, and left Kakashi in the moonlit night, wondering if his boss was finally in love.

**_A/N: Like it? Hate it? Advice? Review and PM's are encouraged by fanfiction and loved by authors. R&R! _**


End file.
